<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce tentación by LeidyCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724199">Dulce tentación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC'>LeidyCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Primer encuentro, Shiki compositor x Rikka modelo, Viñeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pastelillo dulce y agrio para unir dos corazones solitarios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulce tentación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace dos noches veía un programa sobre pastelillos (que no es más que un cupcake) y esto se dibujó en mi cabeza. No me contuve, como siempre, y aquí está.</p><p>Solo una cosa, la parchita que se menciona se le conoce por lo general como maracuyá en distintos países.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Shiki está decepcionado. </p><p>Invitado y persuadido por varios compañeros del medio, Shiki terminó asistiendo a un evento social que está dando mucho de qué hablar. No tenía expectativas, enfocado únicamente en cumplir con su palabra, pero en realidad este no es para nada de su estilo. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera hay licor que pueda consolarlo y hacer valer su estadía. </p><p>El sitio es llamativo y no muy extenso, decorado con el concepto elegante que define a la lejana ciudad de París, siendo un espacio exclusivo con los pocos presentes conversando animadamente. La verdad es que es todo un evento con el único fin de crear lazos con otras personas, igual o hasta más importantes, y por lo tanto cada quien está enfocado en ello. Shiki reconoce algunas caras, varias de su misma especilidad, y otras tal vez las pueda identificar al conocer su nombre. </p><p>Entonces, ya resignado, Shiki piensa que no tiene de otra que mezclarse un poco también, saludar y dejar pruebas de que estuvo allí, y luego podrá volver a casa donde saciará su sed de alcohol, recompensarse con alguna de las botellas exóticas que colecciona en su preciado bar. </p><p>Hay algo en especial que destaca en esta noche: una singular exhibición que reúne cientos de pastelillos. Shiki se entera que el patrocinador es un programa muy reconocido por dedicarse a la pastelería <em>gourmet </em>y que su más grande atracción representa mucho más allá que pastelillos, pues esta posee un fin que aún no es revelado. Shiki se pregunta qué podrían lograr un montón de dulces raros, algo rencoroso por la falta de bebidas (Un detalle tan crucial cuando se socializa, ¿En qué estaban pensando?) y no le da mucha importancia.</p><p>Una hora pasa y Shiki siente que finalmente está listo para volver a su hogar. Conversó con antiguos conocidos y compartió con gente nueva, cumpliendo su objetivo de mezclarse con los demás. Ahora, solo piensa en una cosa... ¿Deberá tomar <em>whisky</em> o vino? </p><p>Pero las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan y el escape de Shiki es interrumpido descaradamente. Pues le basta con observar una cabellera rosada y brillante, congeniando a la perfección con las ropas finas, para olvidar por completo hacia donde se dirigía y seguir aquel rastro inesperado...</p><p>El modelo estrella del momento, el mismísimo Sera Rikka, está allí en el mismo lugar. </p><p>La imagen de Sera Rikka es altamente reconocida y para Shiki, aunque siendo un hombre más discreto, no es la excepción. Ha visto sus campañas publicitarias incontables veces, cada una mejor que la otra, y Shiki definitivamente es fanático del talento nato... En especial del trabajo sobresaliente e impecable de alguien tan <em>divino </em>como Rikka. </p><p>Y como buen fanático no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a su ídolo, tal vez intercambiar algunas palabras, después de todo ¡Es un evento social! </p><p>Sigue a Rikka hacia la exhibición de pastelillos, cada piso que la conforma tiene forma de corazón y una pareja bajo un paraguas está tallada a un lado, y lo ve elegir sin dudar demasiado un pastelillo de color cálido. No se pierde cada uno de sus movimientos, teniendo una buena vista desde su lugar al otro extremo, y Rikka da una mordidita discreta y llena de satisfacción...</p><p>El rostro de Rikka se ilumina al saborear, como nunca antes Shiki lo había visto, haciendo que su corazón (ya inquieto por la adrenalina) se acelere a tal punto de sentir que en cualquier momento le atravesará el pecho. Y piensa, viéndolo tomar otra mordida, que tal vez este esperó mucho por la oportunidad de degustarlo. Bueno, no le sorprende que Rikka sea una persona de dulces, siendo muy acorde con su presencia. </p><p>Shiki no se contiene más, completamente atraído al magnetismo rosado, y se acerca en silencio. Se siente un poco nervioso, después de todo es la primera vez que están así de cerca, pero no retrocede. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ya lado a lado, Shiki solo desea que nunca dejen de mirarse. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma y no le queda ni la menor duda que la de Rikka es sumamente hermosa. </p><p>-¿Está bueno?- y Shiki rompe con el silencio, tan casual como si por dentro no estuviera atravesando un torbellino de cálidas emociones y sensaciones. </p><p>-Es delicioso...- murmura Rikka poco después. Parece algo sorprendido por la repentina presencia, pero se reincorpora rápido- El sabor principal es la parchita, pero los detalles como la dulzura del merengue y la amargura del vino logran una explosión de sabores muy agradables en el paladar.- y explica con gusto, contento por haber vivido la experiencia. </p><p>Shiki lo escucha con detenimiento y disfruta del sonido de su voz, del brillo en sus ojos, de la sonrisa pequeña y el gesto amable que anula por completo lo que ciertas personas dicen. Y la mención del licor, por supuesto, le hace emocionar mucho más.</p><p>-¿Quieres probarlo...?- </p><p>El ofrecimiento de Rikka saca a Shiki de su ensoñación, de la que ni se percató en la que se sumergió. Y no es todo, pues Shiki no espera en lo absoluto que Rikka le ofrezca del mismo pastelillo que ha estado comiendo. Hay cientos iguales a su alrededor, incluso de distintos sabores para complacer distintos gustos, pero Shiki no rechaza la dulce intención; se inclina hacia adelante y prueba de la mano del otro. </p><p>Para no ser muy amante del dulce, a Shiki le gusta mucho... Y <em>quiere más</em>. </p><p>No muchos a su alrededor le prestan la debida atención, pues no son más que otra parejita que se ha juntado gracias a la delicia sin igual de los pastelillos. <em>Misión cumplida.</em></p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Sí, he tomado ciertas referencias al CD drama 5~ me encanta que Shiki no se contenga ni un poquito y se deje llevar por el aura magnética de Rikka, incapaz de negar todo lo que hace sentir.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>